


Bottled Affection, Pouring Out

by TalonMcCree



Category: Fire Emblem: The Sacred Stones
Genre: M/M, [showing up to the fandom years late] whats up lads i brought sappy gays, anyways theyre gay and trans and in love. thanks for coming to my TED Talk, there's ephlyon implied if you squint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-24
Updated: 2018-01-24
Packaged: 2019-03-08 20:53:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13466343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TalonMcCree/pseuds/TalonMcCree
Summary: “I’ve spent a lot of time thinking about this next battle and Magvel’s future. And every time, I can’t imagine anything without you by my side.”





	Bottled Affection, Pouring Out

For a night that held a foreboding and somber tone, the sky was sure pretty. Innes was never one to go stargazing by any means; when he had spare time, he was almost always strategizing or practicing his aim. He didn’t consider himself to have enough time to sit around and look at stars, and tonight wasn’t an exception to that.

Ephraim had pulled him aside after a meeting and said he wished to speak privately. It was an unusual gesture for Ephraim— proud and confident Ephraim, who feared nothing and went against all odds if he felt he had even a chance of winning, wished to be secretive about whatever he wanted to speak about. Innes couldn’t help but feel a sense of nervousness. His mind buzzed for the rest of the day with ideas and thoughts of what the Renais prince could possibly have to say to him; after all, the situation from current events was weird.

Innes had always been a rival to Ephraim, since they first met. Innes could see himself in Ephraim, and couldn’t help but feel jealous. He had always tried to one up the other, through contests and spars, but they had always landed as equals. It infuriated Innes to no end, to never be able to prove himself as the better, but those feelings had subsided. After the war started, neither Innes nor Ephraim had the time to fight over who was superior, and with that aside, the two had grown close. Or perhaps Innes was just projecting that they were close. Neither had said one way or the other when Eirika and Tana pried about their relationship. While in the past they had avoided each other and bickered, now they were almost always together, whether it be side by side in battle or side by side at camp discussing their next course of action. They still bickered, sure, but Innes felt like he had an unspoken closeness to Ephraim; unspoken only because Innes would never admit how he felt about the other prince. If he was being honest, Innes was embarrassingly smitten.

The archer kept how he felt hidden the best he could though, with no intention on acting on it, but being called to talk in private in a secluded area… Innes would be lying if he said he couldn’t feel the butterflies in his stomach when he was asked. The illogical side of him wanted Ephraim to come confess. The more logical side knew it was probably about Lyon. Innes couldn’t help but feel jealous whenever Ephraim brought Grado’s prince up. Jealous and more than a little bit awkward, considering they had only recently learned Lyon was beyond saving by that point. Innes recalled that Ephraim had mentioned killing Lyon was the only way to help his friend. Innes knew it weighed heavily on Ephraim’s heart— he could see it in the other man’s expression when they talked about their battle strategy against the mage. Despite that, Ephraim was still determined on ending this war.

The planned attack was tomorrow. Innes couldn’t imagine what might be going through Ephraim’s mind.

“Prince Innes.” The archer’s thoughts were interrupted when he heard Ephraim’s voice.

“You’re late,” Innes remarked. “Quite the formal introduction for an informal meeting. Most kings don’t call someone out to a cliff side at night.”

Ephraim smiled as he rubbed the back of his neck. “I suppose you’re right.” The prince stood beside Innes, glancing up at the stars. “The view is sure better than some cramped room. I wouldn’t complain if I were you.”

“You know I’ll complain no matter what you do.”

Ephraim just laughed in return, turning his gaze to the ground. Innes had waited a few moments for him to speak again, only to have to break the silence himself.

“We don’t have all night. You should get to what you wanted to talk about.” Innes took a deep breath, trying desperately to still his heart. “Surely it’s important…”

“Well… I suppose I need a moment to figure out how to word this.” Ephraim began, wringing his hands. Innes was getting antsy at the other’s nervousness. “You know I was never the best with words. Ever since we were kids—”

“You’re stalling.”

“Maybe so.” Ephraim turned to be face to face with Innes, but only made eye contact for a moment before looking away. “Innes, you know the risk tomorrow poses. We have no idea what we may face. If one of us were to die—”

“We won’t, Ephraim.”

“But you can’t say that for sure.”

“You’re stressing yourself out for no reason.” No, that wasn’t true, and Innes knew it. They all had reasons to fear, whether it be dying themselves or a loved one dying. Innes wasn’t sure what Ephraim wanted to hear, but he doubted it was that.

“Innes, I— don’t think I’m letting this get to me. I’m perfectly prepared for the fight tomorrow. I don’t distrust my skill with a lance.” Ephraim shifted nervously in place, and Innes wanted nothing more than anything for Ephraim to just spit it out. His heart was going to burst if Ephraim didn’t stop stalling. Still, Renais’ prince continued, “I’m sure we’ll all be fine, I just cannot dismiss the possibility…”

“Ephraim, please. Get to the point.”  

“I’m afraid to lose you.”

Innes could practically feel his heart jump into his throat. He had spent a moment considering a reply, but never got the chance. Ephraim stepped closer, hesitantly taking Innes’ hands in his own. Silently the Frelian prince hoped it was dark enough for Ephraim to not see how red his face was. He reminded himself the gesture could be purely platonic as he swallowed dryly.  
  
“I’ve spent a lot of time thinking about this next battle and Magvel’s future. And every time, I can’t imagine anything without you by my side.”

“Ephraim, I…” Innes managed, but not much louder than a whisper. Ephraim just tightened his grip on Innes’ hands.

“I know it doesn’t seem rational. But the more I think about it, I… I don’t know. I have a lot of fantasies I don’t think— that I know aren’t realistic.” Ephraim laughed quietly, almost sarcastically. “It’s foolish to ask. But I’d want nothing more than to take your hand in marriage.”  
  
Innes could feel his heart in his throat. For a moment he entertained it all just being a dream. He was getting what he wanted, but he had no idea what to do with it; what was he supposed to say? Innes took pride in his ability to suppress his emotions, but it meant he found himself lost and without a plan in situations like this. It felt pathetic. “Ephraim—”

“Please, I know what you’re going to say. I won’t even entertain the idea of you agreeing. We both know what that would mean, anyways... I can’t imagine Frelia wanting to unite with Renais considering the state of disorder we’re in—”

“You haven’t let me—”

“—but I don’t want you thinking I’m doing this for political gain, I would never in a million years consider using you like that. I just… know you want best for Frelia, as do I, so I simply… I know how dangerous this is going to be—”

“Please, Ephraim, let me speak.” Innes spoke levelly, but there was still an underlying annoyance in his tone.

“—so it’s only fair to you that I let you know how I feel. If we, if we both live, I… I can only hope we will remain close, despite this. I’m sure I will—”

It was Innes’ turn to cut him off. The archer pulled back a hand from Ephraim’s in favour of cupping his jaw. Ephraim seemed taken aback to say the least, his words catching in his throat as he tried to stutter out whatever he had planned to say next. Innes didn’t give him the time to formulate a sentence before closing the gap between them with a kiss. Admittedly, Innes had no experience, but he tried to keep it as soft as possible as he leaned more into it.  
  
Yet the archer didn’t let the kiss last long before he pulled back. “You weren’t giving me any time to reply,” He said, keeping his voice low. “Did you really just assume I would say no?”

“I— it didn’t seem likely... for you to say yes, that is.”

“And you let that stop you?” Innes smirked, pressing his forehead against Ephraim’s. “You’ve grown soft. What happened to the Ephraim that took risks despite the odds?”

“This is different than charging into a battle, Innes.”

“You consider fighting for your life easier…?”

“That’s— that’s not the point.”

“Then explain your point.”  
  
Ephraim laughed, pulling back slightly as he did. Innes took the close proximity to appreciate the little details: the way Ephraim’s laugh was loud and genuine, the way his smile was lopsided in a way that made him look infuriatingly smug, the wrinkles that formed when he closed his eyes, the hints of freckles across his nose. The way his eyes looked under the glow of the moonlight, as clear and blue and deep as an ocean. All the little features he had grown to love.  
  
Innes hadn’t realized how so _in love_ he had found himself.  
  
“What I said wasn’t that funny,” Innes said after a pause, gently putting his hand on Ephraim’s shoulder. “Your sense of humour is awful.”

“And, perhaps, so is my taste in men,” Ephraim says with a smug grin. “Or, so Eirika tells me at least.”

“You told—”

“There’s not much you can keep from your twin.”

Innes rolled his eyes, but good-naturedly for once. “I suppose you can rub it in her face that you managed to get a fiancé first.”

“So you say—?”

“I didn’t think I’d have to spell it out for you.”

“I’m just confirming it.”  
  
“Of course I say yes, you idiot. I wouldn’t… couldn’t pass down a chance to spend my life with you.” Saying it felt odd by all means, and yet it felt like a weight was taken off Innes’ chest. He didn’t let Ephraim linger for too long on his words. “Now come on. We both need rest, for tomorrow,” Innes said as he pulled away from Ephraim.

“You’re right, as always.” Ephraim seemed to pause, hesitate even. “Will you join me in my tent tonight?”

Innes thought on it for a moment before holding out his hand for Ephraim to take. “I wouldn’t miss it for the world.”


End file.
